Drunk
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: Marlene/Sirius ONESHOT written from the Point of view of a bartender, its strange and diffirent, yay for that! Warning: Swear words.


~ Drunk ~

Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon

The girl pursued her lips. "Why do I even try?" she forced down the last of her whiskey and slammed the glass on the table. "More!" she ordered and with a wave of hand the glass had been filled by me.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows but knew better than to ask, as a bartender I got enough of weird people with weird problems.

"He's never going to change, I don't even know why the fuck I care so fucking much, when all he wants to do is fuck." she forced up a sarcastic laugh "But he's fucking great at _it_. Fucking good son of a bitch in the sack." she explained in a drunken slur.

"Should I call someone for you?" I raised my eyebrows again and she gave away a laugh.

"Sure!" She raised up her glass so quickly that half of the whiskey(or what was left of it anyway) fell out. "Why don you just call _him_? Or better yet call Lily! Let her come and collect me and make me explain again why the fuck I'm fucking doing this."

With eyebrows once gain raised I hold out my hand for her phone.

"Here!" She said again in the same drunken slur and then digs into he pocket to throw me her phone. "Can I have another one?" she motions towards the empty glass.

I know I shouldn't' serve her more but I do either way.

"Well thank you!" she giggled out.

A girl picked up the phone, I found her under the "last called", her name in the phone was _James'LilyFlower_.

"Hello?" the girl asked on the other line.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Marlene?"

"No, I'm a bartender, the name is Josh, your friend - Marlene - is here and you might need to pick her up."

There is a loud sigh on the other line. "James, I have to go and pick Lene up," said the girl talking to someone in the background. "Thank you very much, what is the address?"

I gave the girl the address and then handed the phone back to the drunken blonde - Melanie or something.

"Lily-" hiccup "Is-" hiccup "Picking me -" hiccup "U-up?"

I nodded.

"Well she's sure to bed nice!" the girl laughed out, hiccuping still.

The door to the pub opened and I looked up to see a dark haired young man enter in with a black motorcycle helmet in his hand: He looked over the pub and it doesn't take his eyes long to set on the girl in front of me. At first I think the man some kind of a creep that goes into bars and finds random girls to hit on - Believe me, I as a bartender, am used to all kind of creeps guys like that are something I see almost every night.

The man stalked over here and takes a seat next to the oh very drunk blonde - name totally wiped out of the bartenders head.

"Whiskey please." The man ordered and I give him what he asks for.

I can't stop myself for watching as the man turned his attention to the woman. "It's fancy seeing you here isn't it?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, finally well aware of the man. "How's Rebecca?" she spat out.

And then I realized that the woman probably knows the man.

The man smirked. "Nothing compared to you."

The woman narrowed her eyes again after letting them go back to normal for a second. "What are you doing here Black?"

"Would 'Doing you' get you to shag me tonight?"

I found it rather awkward to listen to them now but I still couldn't tear myself away from them.

She gave away a hollow laugh. "High expectations you have there."

"I know only to expect the best of you McKinnon."

With rolled eyes the woman grabs her purse from the table. "You-" she points a drunken finger at me "- Are a good bartender."

The man also rolled his eyes and throws me some cash. "My place or yours?" he then turned to the woman and dragged her back by the waste.

She turned around to face him, his hands were still around her waste. "Yours." and then he dragged her out of the pub and the only thing I could hear is when a loud motorcycle drove away.

I sighed and went to collect the money and their empty glasses. The door opened again and in walked a tired looking woman, probably five or six months pregnant with fiery red hair.

"Excuse me," she walked up to me "Are you Josh the bartender?"

With raised eyebrows I nodded

"Is Marlene still here?" she asked and looked around the room.

"You must be the friend?" I asked "Want anything to drink?"

The redhead scoffed. "I'm pregnant," and motioned towards her stomach.

"Water can't hurt can it?" he asked and handed her a glass of water.

She raised her eyebrows before accepting it. "Is she here?"

"She left."

She stared at me "She _left_? Alone?"

I shrugged "No, she left with a man."

She frowned "Black shaggy haired and with a motorcycle?" she gave out a sigh as I nodded.

"Thank for calling I guess," she drowned the last of her drink before turning away and stalking out the doors.

I stared after her, this had surely been a strange night - and thats saying much coming from a bartender; I'm used to twisted stuff, but there had been something about that man and that drunken blonde. I wasn't sure what, but there was something indeed.

A/N: Its rather obvious I write strange stuff when I write for Sirius/Marlene.. Anyways, the story was short but I do like it if I say myself, it was ... described from a diffirent view than would count as usual.. so yeah, it has that weird mysterious.. thing over it XD Anyways, do you like it?


End file.
